Electronic products have entered into all fields and all places of people's lives, including underwater environment. For example, when diving and swimming, people also hope to keep communication with the outside world. However, in terms of selection of a touch control screen in the field of the electronic products, a capacitive touch screen is most commonly used at present, and an operating principle is as follows: when a conductive object (such as a finger of a human body) is close to a surface of a touch screen within a certain distance, a local coupling capacitance may be formed between the finger and the touch screen, thereby changing a charge distribution amount of a corresponding location in the touch screen. In this way, the location that the finger touches may be perceived, and accordingly an instruction may be formed. Water in nature is a conductive material. Therefore, when the surface of the touch screen has a certain amount of water drops and even is completely covered with the water, operation of the finger to the touch screen may be influenced and even trapped in failure completely.
Thus, how to prevent the touch screen from influence (such as in the rain, under the water and other environments) has become a practical need. Taking operations and underwater waterproofing of the touch screen of a smart cell phone for instance, the related art includes the following ways.
The way of a waterproof shell: (1) an overall rigid waterproof shell has good sealing reliability and pressure resistance, however the touch screen may not be operated. (2) A local soft waterproof shell has the soft waterproof shell on an opposite side of the touch screen, with common tightness. Depending on tension of a material of a soft side, the soft waterproof shell resists a pressure of water, therefore the pressure resistance is poor, and it is applicable to a water depth less than 5 m generally. The soft waterproof shell has extremely poor touch effect and may not implement normal touch operation fully. (3) An inflatable and local soft waterproof shell may be applicable to the water depth of 10-30 m generally. However, the touch screen has the extremely poor operability because a soft part may swell as a result of a great positive pressure formed in the shell due to air inflation in advance before placed in water. Furthermore, along the change of the water depth, air in the shell may be compressed and degree of swelling may be changed. In this way, hand feel when operating the touch screen will be changed greatly, and an error operation may occur easily. The soft side may have short service life due to easy deformation, and accordingly a device may have poor pressure resistance.
The way of a waterproof bag: although certain operation of the touch screen may be implemented, the waterproof bag has extremely poor operability, poor sealing reliability and short service life, is applicable to shallow water depth, and would basically not resist the pressure.
Without any other waterproof devices, waterproofing of the smart cell phone and underwater operation of the bare touch screen have high requirements to development difficulty, cycle and cost of the technology itself. Moreover, the applicable water depth and reliability of this kind of latest products on the market at present should be verified and subjected to tests of the market.